Un ange au Sanctuaire
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Hadès et ses spectres étant battu, tout va (ou presque) bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Mais avec l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse femme au Sanctuaire, les vieux conflits commencent à ressortir. "Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?" "Je l'ai dit à votre collègue, à l'entrée. La nouvelle femme de ménage" (Oui, l'auteur est folle et va finir pendue pour avoir osé écrire ceci)


_RE !_

 _Je pense que certains vont se poser des questions sur mon emploi du temps…Deux textes en deux jours ? Rassurez-vous, je suis toujours surbookée ! (Ironie, ironie…)_

 _Bref, je faisais un peu de ménage sur mon ordi, quand j'ai retrouvé ce vieux machin tapi dans un dossier. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'assumer à fond et de vous faire profiter de cette horreur._

 _Pourquoi "assumer" ? Parce que j'ai écrit cette chose d'une traite, un soir de beuverie entre copines ^^. Même si ce n'est pas totalement craqué (et que mes racines de sadique mangeuse de bébé se révèlent une nouvelle fois ^^), ça part quand même d'un énorme délire._

 _Comme d'habitude, ni Saint Seiya, ni l'autre source ne sont à moi, heureusement pour eux ^^ Le titre non plus, la chanson est d'Imagine Dragon ( et je suggère d'ailleurs à ceux qui l'ont pas encore fait de s'y mettre)_

* * *

 **Prologue : On top of the World**

Cette journée avait franchement mal commencé pour Kanon...

Déjà, au départ, le gémeau cadet a eu le déplaisir de se réveiller au doux son d'un dispute entre le Poisson et le Crabe, juste au-dessus de chez eux. Pas forcément sympathique, comme réveil...

Ajoutez à cela une splendide altercation entre lui et son frère pour une énième raison dont il ne se souvient même pas, un paquet de café qui s'est volatilisé (« Comprend-moi, Kanon, Mu et moi-même avons énormément discuté de la question, et il nous est apparu que la caféine, vu nos antécédents à tous les deux, est à exclure de notre alimentation...J'espère que tu comprends »), et vous obtiendrez le cocktail parfait pour une journée gâchée avant même qu'elle ne commence réellement.

Cela n'explique pourtant pas pourquoi Kanon est, en ce moment, allongé sur les pierres à profiter des rayons du Soleil, avec un teint digne d'un mort-vivant et un mal de crâne si lancinant qu'il a l'impression de s'être levé sans aspirines un lendemain de fête...

Non pas qu'ils en ont fait beaucoup, depuis leur retour. Si en apparence tout est redevenu normal, certains, comme lui ou le clan des Sadiques du Sanctuaire, ont du mal à se faire à nouveau accepter par les autres...Pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, mais plutôt normal vu leurs antécédents. Alors, pour ressouder un peu les liens, Shion, redevenu grand Pope, a décidé d'organiser des séances d'entraînement publique entre les ors, bien évidemment obligatoire pour tous.

Le principe est simple : deux groupes de deux chevaliers d'or chacun doivent s'affronter, les autres restant sur le côté pour jouer les arbitres ou pour observer...L'équipe gagnante, bien évidemment, est celle qui a réussi à mettre tout le monde par terre. Élémentaire, comme règle, non ? Sauf que les équipes sont tirées au sort et que lui, il s'est retrouvé avec Aioros, aujourd'hui, contre son cher frère et l'amour éternel de celui-ci, dixit Mu. Et qu'un imbécile a eu la mauvaise, très mauvaise idée de coller Deathmask au poste d'arbitre, le Crabe s'étant endormi en plein milieu du combat.

Bon, rien de bien méchant, à première vue...Aioros a très rapidement maîtrisé Mu, de manière assez magistrale, il faut le reconnaître, quand on connait le style habituel de combat du demi-poney. Et Kanon, lui, a presque réussi à envoyer son frère au tapis...Presque étant le mot-clé de la phrase.

Les gémeaux sont les maîtres des illusions, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, sachant que ça fait des jours que Saga lui fait siffler les oreilles en parlant de sa nouvelle « super » technique, à laquelle il faut d'ailleurs qu'il trouve un nom, il aurait dû s'attendre à un désastre, non ?

Cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire, pour se dégager, et surtout pour frimer devant Mu et les autres que de lui balancer une mignonne petite illusion du Cap Sounion en pleine face, une sorte de dérivé de l'illusion diabolique. Simple, efficace, et absolument impossible à contrer la première fois qu'on la reçoit. Alors bien sûr, Saga ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais bon…Le Cap Sounion, c'est pire qu'un tabou, pour Kanon.

Comme si revivre ça une nouvelle fois ne suffisait pas à son malheur, il a fait une agréable crise de panique devant son frère, les ors, quelques argents et le Pope qui passait par là...A ce niveau, ce n'est plus la journée qui est gâchée, mais plutôt le mois.

A en juger par la tête qu'a tiré son frère, lorsqu'il a quitté l'arène en courant, ce n'est pas juste sa journée à lui qu'il a gâché. Mais bon, c'est sa spécialité, après tout, gâcher la vie des autres, d'après ce qu'il a pu comprendre.

Kanon soupire et ferme les yeux. Saga doit probablement le chercher, à l'heure qu'il est...Même en étant à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire, il peut ressentir la détresse de l'autre comme si c'était la sienne. Tant mieux : il l'a mérité, en un sens, sa souffrance.

Secouant la tête, le Gémeau se colle une giflé mentale retentissante. Saga n'a pas voulu lui faire de mal, il le sait...Son frère l'aime. Seulement, ils n'ont jamais parler d'avant, de sa trahison à lui et de la folie de l'autre. Et ça, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'ils auraient dû le faire.

Eh, oui ! Faut croire qu'un an, trois mois et des poussières, ça ne suffit pas à son charmant grand frère pour passer à autre chose. Mais bon, en même temps, quand on sait qu'à eux-deux, ils ont failli détruire le monde à cause d'un bête défaut de communication, la chose se passe de commentaires

Kanon soupire. Voilà qu'il repart dans les schémas mentaux qui lui déplaisent fortement. Saga lui manque...Alors il serait peut-être temps de cesser de s'écouter parler et de se bouger un peu les fesses, non ? Certes, ça fait partie de leurs attributions de chevaliers de se prendre la tête à cause de ce qui n'est pas loin de ressembler à des histoires de bonne femme, mais s'il le faut…Kanon veut juste être tranquille, à présent.

\- Alors là, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous. Quand on fait un boulot de merde, en général, il est rare qu'on aime mettre les mains dedans.

Tient, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Même les pierres lui donnent raison …

Kanon ferme les yeux, soupirant d'aise. La caresse du Soleil sur sa peau lui fait du bien, réchauffant son corps et son esprit et...Une minute.

Les pierres ?

Depuis quand ça parle, un caillou ?

Se redressant brusquement, Kanon se met à scruter tous les recoins en face de lui, des pierres jusqu'au ciel. Si c'est encore cet imbécile de spectre...Certes, le cessez-le-feu a été déclaré récemment, entre Athéna et Hadès, et oui, Kanon ne peut absolument pas supporter le moindre de ces petits...Surtout ce...

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de finir cette phrase, ça m'arrangerait... Je vous l'accorde, je jure aussi pas mal, mais c'est quand même moyennement sympathique de visualiser des meurtres dans la tête d'un type que, pour l'instant, je ne connais même pas...Je suis en bas, au fait.

Une femme...Toute petite, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts, un grand sourire narquois et deux grands yeux bleus qui lui mangent la moitié du visage. Environ 50 ans, il dirait, mais le fait qu'elle est plus petite que le monstre roux qui sert d'apprenti à Mu la fait paraître plus jeune, alors que ses vêtements la vieillissent.

Par la Déesse, qui est-elle et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! On dirait la caricature parfaite de la belle-mère, quoi ! En taille réduite, mais quand même…

\- Joséphine, enchantée. Vous êtes ?

Kanon secoue la tête, tentant de rassembler ses idées, tandis que Joséphine, puisque c'est le nom de ce petit bout de femme, lui tend la main avec un grand sourire.

\- Kanon, mais...

\- Mon dieu ! Mais vous avez une petite mine ! Il faut vraiment qu'on vous remplume !

Pardon ?!

\- Vous mangez correctement, au moins ?

« Kanon ! Saga te cherche partout, tu vas bien ? »

Milo. Etrange qu'il puisse le contacter, d'ailleurs...Kanon était pourtant certains d'avoir posé ses barrières mentales, après l'accident de ce matin.

Un petit rire se fait alors entendre derrière lui. La femme. Bien entendu que c'est sa faute...

\- Je...crois que c'est ma faute, désolée. Pour ma défense, ce n'est franchement pas facile de venir chez vous, alors j'ai dû demander un peu d'aide. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires...

Elle est sérieuse, là ? Ça commence franchement à l'inquiéter, cette histoire !

La petite bonne femme le regarde, à présent, avec un sourcil haussé, les mains sur les hanches, avec un étrange air... « shionesque » peint sur le visage. Vu qu'elle fait la taille de Kiki, l'effet est plus bizarre qu'effrayant, c'est à noter. Cependant, quand on voit la tête des individus qu'ils ont eu à affronter, Hadès et sa greluche en tête...Non, vraiment, cette femme décroche la palme.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un méchant mégalomane sadique qui veut détruire la planète ?

Non, pas vraiment. Ça, c'est plutôt son job à lui.

Une minute...

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

\- Tu viens de le comprendre ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes qui, si vous n'êtes pas un ennemi de la déesse Athéna, du coup ?

\- La nouvelle femme de ménage.

Kanon éclate de rire...Une femme de ménage ? C'est une blague ? Ou un autre des grands et merveilleux délires de Saori/Athéna ?

« Kanon, si tu m'entends, arrête de bouder et rejoint-nous aux arènes, s'il te plait. Saga est à la limite de la crise de nerf et Milo s'inquiète, je te serais reconnaissant de te dépêcher »

Camus. Kanon reconnaitrais ce Cosmos glacial à des lieux à la ronde...Monsieur « Je suis un glaçon sur patte » dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'ira pas. Pas pour qu'on le traite comme un enfant en faute, encore une fois...Tant pis pour Saga, il n'ira pas.

\- Punaise, il n'a franchement pas l'air commode, celui-là...Saga, c'est ton frère, mon poussin ?

\- Mon...quoi ? Oui, c'est mon frère. Et ne m'appelez pas...

\- Et l'autre ? Non, parce qu'il avait l'air inquiet, c'est bizarre.

Inquiet ? Camus ? On parle de la même personne ?

« Kanon ! Remue-toi ! »

Là, ça ressemble franchement à un Shion en colère, ce qui est mauvais signe. Saga doit vraiment être dans un sale état, pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça...Cependant, il ne sait toujours pas ce que la « nouvelle femme de ménage » est venu faire ici, ni si son nom est vraiment « Joséphine » ...Enfin, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse. Peut-être un peu trop grande gueule à son goût...

\- Merci beaucoup ! Et fière de l'être, au passage...

\- Cessez de lire dans mes pensées, s'il vous plait.

\- Ah désolée...Question d'habitude, je pense. On y va ?

\- Où donc ?

\- Bah, voir ton père, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas lui tout à l'heure ?

Son père ? Shion ? Le type que son frère a assassiné ? Sérieux ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête...

Kanon secoue la tête avant de sursauter violemment. Une petite main vient de se glisser dans la sienne, tandis que l'étrange dame à ses côtés le gratifie d'un regard navré.

\- Mon pauvre poussin…Crois-moi, plus vite tu iras t'expliquer, plus vite tu seras débarrassé.

-Hein ? Attendez ! Je…

En riant, « Joséphine » fait claquer ses doigts. Et Kanon a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils sont déjà partis.

* * *

 _Pauvre Kanon…Pauvre, pauvre Kanon…Faudrait que je change de victime, à l'occasion. Deux fois en deux jours, ça devient de l'obsession._

 _En vrai, c'est le seul que je voyais dans le rôle-titre, hormis Aiolia, mais lui je me le garde sous le coude pour la suite. Alors, vous avez reconnu ? Le premier qui trouve gagne un texte ^^  
_

 _Avant que vous me posiez la question, oui, je suis folle. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la rencontre entre Joséphine et Shion (maman du sanctuaire et femme de ménage autoproclamée)._

 _Hope you had fun, everyone ! Please leave a review at the end !_ _(oui, je suis à cours d'idées tordues pour que vous commentiez)_


End file.
